


Belle of the Ball

by musca (belostoma)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belostoma/pseuds/musca
Summary: Asmodeus has a new dress and he justhasto show it to someone!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Belle of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [Asmo's cinderella card from the current pop quiz](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/obey-me/images/7/7b/Time_for_the_Main_Event%21_Unlocked.png) and my brain melted out of my ears and then this fic manifested on my computer

Contact: Solomon  
  
Asmodeus: Solomon! Summon me right now!!  
Solomon: Asmodeus? What is it? Is something happening?  
Asmodeus: YES!!!!  
Asmodeus: I look SO cute right now!  
Asmodeus: I already posted a picture on Devilgram but I need someone to see me in person.  
Asmodeus: Can you imagine if NOBODY saw how I looked right now?? The world would be a worse place.  
Asmodeus: I think it would be unlivable.  
Asmodeus:  • • •   


As he was typing up another message opining about what a terrible world it would be if no one saw his outfit, Asmodeus suddenly found himself in Solomon's room.

He wasted no time. "Look at this!" he announced, striking a pose. "Isn't this dress just the  _ cutest!?" _

Solomon held back a snicker. "I think the, uh, the hat's a little much."

"Oh, phooey. You're no fun. The hat brings it all together!" Asmodeus turned to look in the bedroom's mirror. "Yep, I look  _ great." _

Frills from head to toe, glittering jewels and glass heels, lace and bows and flowers—it was over-the-top, ostentatious, outrageous, and so completely Asmodeus.

Solomon was looking at him, but not nearly enough. Asmodeus wanted him to be devouring him with his gaze! He wanted him stuck, unable to look away! This cold stare wasn't nearly the type of attention he deserved. "Hey, Solomon? Come on. I look super-duper cute, right?"

"Yes, definitely."

Asmodeus knew he was cute, duh. He didn't need that confirmed by anyone else (even if they should. Often. Every five minutes, if possible). But he'd graced Solomon with seeing his utterly adorable new outfit in person, so he  _ should _ be fawning over him. That was the polite thing to do.

If Asmodeus wanted that reaction this time, it seemed he'd have to turn up the charm. He sauntered over to where Solomon was standing and put his arms around his shoulders. "Is there maybe a position you want to see me in? To get a better view of the outfit."

"To get a better view, huh?" Solomon put his hands on Asmodeus's sides. "I think I'd really see it well if you were sitting on my lap."

"You're so naughty!" Asmodeus exclaimed with a laugh. "I love naughty."

So Asmodeus pushed Solomon onto the bed and straddled his lap. His hat fell off along the way, but suddenly, it didn't feel like such an important part of the outfit anymore.

He hadn't initially texted Solomon with the intent of it being a booty call, but Asmodeus was always— _ always— _ ready for a situation to turn sexy (he had to be, when he was this attractive).

The skirt of the dress was short. Solomon could easily put his hands up it to feel along Asmodeus's stocking-clad thighs. Asmodeus groaned as Solomon felt him up. Lovers in the past had said that Asmodeus was too loud—but sex felt good! Why not say so? Besides— _ he _ loved the sound of his own moans, so, surely, his partners appreciated it. Solomon had never complained, so Asmodeus never bothered to hold back.

"Now that you've got a closer view, how do you like the dress?" Asmodeus asked between moans.

Solomon hummed. "I think I'd like it better if you wore it a little differently." He hooked his fingers into the band of Asmodeus's panties—of course even his underwear matched the dress, he needed to be coordinated down to the last detail—and pulled down.

"So forward," Asmodeus gasped as Solomon took him in hand.

"Should I slow down?"

"I'll never speak to you again if you do."

When Asmodeus was hard and throbbing, Solomon lifted the skirt up to see. "There. I think you look much better like this."

"Just a second—let me—"

Asmodeus pushed Solomon's hand away—as much as it pained him to—and turned around on his lap. He needed to see himself in the mirror. Once he'd done so, Solomon put his hand back, and made sure the ruffles of the skirt were adjusted just so.

Oh,  _ yes. _ Asmodeus looked at himself, panting and moaning, his hard cock leaking precum onto the skirt, legs spread over Solomon's lap. He was so  _ hot, _ and he couldn't help coming in Solomon's hand at the sight.

The view of his own face blissed out after orgasm was nearly enough to get him hard again.

Only nearly. For the moment, he slumped into Solomon's lap. "You're too good to me," he said. He planted a kiss on his jaw. 

"You're easy to please," Solomon said. "I don't even have to try to entice you when you're your own biggest fantasy."

Asmodeus laughed. "And somehow you're the only one who's figured that out! Hey, can we do reverse cowgirl next? I think I'd look  _ really _ good riding you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Work Skin source](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628828/chapters/59502067)


End file.
